You've Always Counted
by WhiteNightAlchemist
Summary: The Reichenbach Fall. Follow what happened to the characters after Sherlock' fall. Will Sherlock still have the feelings for John or will he develop new feelings for his new at-the-moment flat mate. John/Sherlock Sherlock/Molly


You've Always Counted

Chapter 1: The Fall

Scene: Sherlock S02E03

* * *

Italics means they're thinking to themselves.

And the Character before some of the paragraph means it's from their point of view.

* * *

SHERLOCK

In my point of view, it happened like this, I heard voices. Voices of what is now the past. I can hear Moriarty's voice saying "Your friends will die if you don't." with a touch of hellish fire in every word. Microft's stating something about how caring is never an advantage. And the loudest one, John's, " There's human lives at stake, Sherlock, real human lives. Just so I know do you even care? "

"Will caring about them help save them?" I remembered saying.

"No." he answered.

"Don't make people into heroes, John. Heroes don't exist and if they did, I wouldn't be one." I remembered saying my point of view. But it's all in the past now. It's just a memory.

"This is my note." I said a little less brave than I expected over the phone. John was there standing below the building. I could see him stop himself from crying. I could just treasure this moment forever.

"It's what people do don't they? Leave a note." I remembered the faster the better. I have to finish my act before I convinced myself that John needs me.

"Leave a note when?" I could here all the emotions in John's voice. I can hear his I'm- having- a- nightmare voice. He lost a lot of friends back in Afghanistan, I can't leave him now. But I have to, he'll die if I don't and I can't take that.

"Good bye, John." My brain took control again. The words slipped. Surprisingly, I was thankful that I've said that. With the phone call done, I threw my phone in the roof. Spread my arms . Took a final look at John, then closed my eyes.

While falling, memories came flooding in. "That's fantastic!" John said once.

" You know you say that out loud?"

"Sorry."

"No. It's fine."

I remember exactly the moment when I fell in love with John.

* * *

MOLLY

I saw him. I saw Sherlock jump off the building, I can't help but cry. Tears fell down my face, uncontrollably. _It's alright. It's not real. It's just an act. Be strong, Molly Hooper. _I said, trying to calm myself.

The hardest thing about doing this favor for Sherlock is watching John suffer. He cried a lot after confirming the corpse. Well, Sherlock's fake corpse, that is. We had to inject him some liquid to blur his vision, thankfully my friend helped me with that.

I told the officials to bring the body into my office for examination. _I'll examine that later. Even though I already have the fake documents all ready. _I took a mental note for myself.

I found John, alone sitting down in the steps of St. Bartholomew _. _I sat down beside him. I've never seen John cry, ever before. I didn't speak. Not a single word. I just want him to know that I was here for him. _Ah. Poor John, having to witness his best friend's- no. No, they're more than best friends, their bond is unspeakable for someone who just met each other for not more than a decade. It must be so hard for him trying to believe that he'll never see him again. _

The silent was broken when John finally spoke up. "Thank you, Molly." He said. "For everything."

I just smiled at him.

" You know Sherlock wasn't a fr-fr-."

"I know. You don't have to say it." I cut him off. " You know he's the best thing that ever happened to me?"

" Ho- how can that be? He's just always saying mean things in front of you. Always humiliating you. **Always.** I don't really understand how you can love someone like him."

"But you loved him, didn't you."

"Just so you know, I'm not actually gay."

" I know I know." We both laughed. " But you did love him?"

"More than I should." He answered. " But you, you love him, you know he- he's.. you saw what happened, how come you're not that much affected? How do you control your fe-feelings?"

"Cause I believe, John." A pause occurred. A long one. " I believe." I said again. _Oh no. He might ask why, how. More questions. I can't lie to him. I can't also say that it was all just a trick. I'll save that for Sherlock._ I thought to myself. "And you should too." With that last line, I stood up and walked away.

* * *

JOHN

Believe. It's just a word. A strong word. Molly Hooper had told me to believe, with that one word my spirit regained. Something told me inside that he's still not.. That I'll still see him, alive and living. On that same day I posted an entry to my blog. A 4 word post. It went like this:

_**I still believe, Sherlock.**_

_I believe in Sherlock, and I'll always will. The incident happened just hours ago but I can still feel him standing there, just watching me. I know in my heart that he'll be back, but my brains thinks and might even know that this is permanent. _I remembereda phrase Sherlock might say if he's watching me. _"You should never let your heart rule your head."_ With that I felt my heart break into a million pieces.

It's past midnight, I'm lying down in his bed watching the door. I told myself that maybe he'll come back, and if he does I'll be here waiting for him. His room sells like him in all ways. I should be sleeping now, but I can't get myself to. Every time I close my eyes I can see myself standing beside him, on the roof top of St. Bartholomew, the part when he's just about to jump. I'm just standing there frozen, invisible, I can't stop him. I opened my eyes and tears started to stream down my face.

_I always thought I'd be the one to save him, in time of danger. Ever since he told me not to make people into heroes, cause they don't exist. I made a mental promise that I'll always be there for him, maybe play would be heroes with me. I always believed you were a hero, Sherlock. Always._

I saw his violin sitting on the side of his bed, so I picked it up. I wrapped it in my arms and after some time I drifted to sleep without noticing it.

In my dream it happened like this:

_I was walking down Baker Street when I saw a cab past by. In it sits a a tall man with a navy blue coat with it's collar raised up. His hair is visibly soft and curly and also dark. His face was that of ivory, and the eyes of all the beautiful shades. His cheeks and face are so sharp. _

_Sherlock. I thought to myself. It can't be. He just jum-. He just… It's not possible._

_I wanted to run after the cab. I wanted to hold him once more in my arms. But I can't. My feet, it just won't move. It's like it's stuck on the ground. The cab is now running faster and faster. In the crowd, I can see a face. A familiar face. **Moriarty.**_

_It's him. He's getting closer. My feet are still stuck on the ground. _With that I fell down the bed and woke myself up.

* * *

MYCROFT

"It's been a while now. I must check up on him." I said loudly to myself. I called his phone, his new phone. _Since he was a child, Sherlock has been the most troublesome person I knew. I have to use my power as the British Government just to get him out of trouble, but of course I didn't mind any of that, he's my brother after all! I love him. He's my only family now. I have to do everything to protect him. Often times I may have told him that 'Caring is not an advantage.' Although that's just to remind myself._ He picked up his phone.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Mycroft." Said my brother, coldly, without meaning a word he said.

"Are you now? Really, Sherlock? " said I, with a bit of sarcasm.

"Brother, please."

"Come on now, I'm just checking up on you. The least you could say is 'Thank You'."

"I already said that."

"_Sincerely._"

"Thank You, Mycroft. I can handle myself now."

"Sherlock."

"Yes, Mycroft?"

"Take care of yourself."

"Of course."

And with that he ended the call.

* * *

MOLLY

My flat was just a cab away from St. Bartholomew. I got out of the cab and got my spare keys under the mat, my main key is not with me at the moment. I entered the flat and suddenly, with no control at all, tears streamed down my face. _He's here! He's alive. HE'S IN MY FLAT!_

Strangely, he got up walked towards me and said " Thank You, Molly Hooper." And hugged me.

"Please don't cry, not on my account." Said him with no emotions at all.

_DID HE JUST HUGGED ME! _Then everything went black.

* * *

So yeah, that's Chapter 1! Thanks for reading. You'll be seeing some Johnlock moments on Chap. 2 but then at the end there might be some Molly x Sherlock. Keep you posted! Reviews are accepted.


End file.
